1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a ratchet box end wrench, and more particularly, to one that allows fast rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,288, 6,044,731, 5,957,009, and 6,282,992, a conventional wrench including a shank, a driving mechanism, and control gears is found with the following flaws: a user has to drive the shank to rotate a fastener while rotating the wrench. A large torque is not required to drive the fastener when it has not been fully driven into a screw hole. Therefore, the process of driving the wrench to rotate the fastener is inconvenient.